


И если меня окружат волки, я стану волком сам

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как в любой настоящей сказке, в этой тоже есть правила. АУ, пост-пятый сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И если меня окружат волки, я стану волком сам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If they send the wolves, I’ll join the wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9812) by paxlux. 



Его сердце забрала дыра в земле.

Спотыкаясь, он уходит с кладбища, ковыляет прочь от персонального конца света.  
В бардачке лежит журнал. Дин помнит, в нем нацарапано имя.  
Он едет по адресу, который ему едва удалось разобрать.  
Она вертит птичью косточку, зажав ее между серебряными кольцами на пальцах:  
\- Ты хочешь вернуть его?  
Наверное, он язык проглотил – не получается сказать ни слова. Он кивает.  
\- Ты должен сказать вслух.  
\- Да, я хочу вернуть своего бата. Сейчас.  
В горле будто осколки стекла, во рту - вкус крови. Он не молит вслух, но в голове погребальным колоколом звенит «пожалуйста».  
\- Вот, что я могу дать тебе, - говорит она, протягивая клочок бумаги.  
Он в отчаянии, в таком отчаянии. Он берет его и не оглядывается назад. Он ни о чем не думает. Считает, этого хватит.

-

Дин должен увидеть брата. А если не получится, у него есть пистолет. Чистый, смазанный, заряженный. Он знает, как пользоваться оружием. Если… только так.  
Он думает, что этого хватит. Он не в первый раз ошибается.

-

Бобби заставляет его приехать. Ты сделаешь это здесь, парень, чтобы я смог присмотреть за тобой. А то еще сделку какую заключишь. Или что похуже.  
Нужно больше крови. И огня. Когда Дин заканчивает, он уже не чувствует рук, он не чувствует ничего, кроме пульсации электрического тока в костях. Каждая клеточка его тела зовет Сэма. Он сгорает изнутри. Легкие накачивают воздух внутрь, дают новую пищу для горящего в нем огня.  
В первый раз они даже не знают, сработает ли. Известно лишь то, что нужно дождаться темноты.  
Бобби смотрит в окно, Дин – нет. Он выпивает солнце. Следит за тем, как тень движется по стене.  
Темнеет, становится так темно, хоть глаз выколи, и Дин думает, что даже адского пламени нет – вокруг сплошная темнота. В какой-то момент часы в доме Бобби громко отсчитывают секунды, а в следующий прямо под дьявольской ловушкой появляется Сэм. Стоит, вздрагивая, прежде чем упасть. Ноги подкашиваются под ним с такой же легкостью, с какой Дин сминает в ладони бумажный лист.  
Это приближающееся лето. Это темное время суток, которое становится все короче. И когда Сэм молчит, у Дина заканчивается терпение.  
У них нет на это времени.  
\- Дин, - наконец, говорит Сэм, - Дин.  
\- Ага, Сэмми, я здесь.

-

Как в любой настоящей сказке, в этой тоже есть правила. Бобби приходится все рассказать Сэму, потому что Дин не может смотреть брату в глаза. Он снова бросил кости. Они оба – самые худшие игроки в истории.  
\- Сэм, есть правила. Правила. Пока что, - говорит Дин.  
Сэм смотрит в пол:  
\- Ты обещал.  
\- И я не нарушил своего обещания.  
Сэм все еще дрожит. Когда Дин дотрагивается до него, тот, словно загнанный в угол зверь, издает испуганный звук. Эта дрожь, этот звук острой болью отдаются в протянутой ладони Дина.  
\- Нарушишь, - говорит Сэм. - Уже работаешь над этим.  
У него глаза такого же цвета. Не может быть, чтобы Дин так скоро начал забывать  
Как в любом ужасном кошмаре, Сэм не перестает дрожать, даже когда Дин обнимает его; даже когда Сэм притягивает его к себе еще ближе. Он не пахнет ни дымом, ни страхом, и Дин так чертовски благодарен за это.  
Есть правила, потеря удачи и требования, такие же ужасные, как кровь в хрустальном башмачке и хищные птицы с загнутыми клювами на деревьях.  
Один раз в месяц. Пока длится ночь.  
Наступает рассвет, часы начинают тикать громче. Солнце вот-вот взойдет. Сэм бросает взгляд на дорисованный круг дьявольской ловушки.  
Дин понимает, куда смотрит Сэм, только в тот момент, когда брат исчезает.

-

Весь месяц он пьет.  
Не проводит в одном и том же городе больше двух ночей.  
Даже тогда, когда у него похмелье.  
Он едет вперед, потому что только так он может дышать. Гребаные уродливые стены дешевых мотелей сходятся, сжигают его.  
За две недели он ввязывается в семь барных драк. Это уже как привычка. Он не помнит, выигрывает или нет.  
Он чувствует все синяки, рассеченную губу. Чувствует, как алкоголь жжет во рту, там, где он прикусил щеку.  
Он хватает руль, костяшки пальцев разбиты.  
Официантки приносят ему кофе и сразу убегают прочь.

-

Дин не отвечает на звонки.  
А сам звонит Бобби с автомата.  
У него остались сохраненные голосовые сообщения. От Сэма. Он не помнит этого, но пальцы сами жмут на кнопки, и вот Сэм разговаривает с ним, с Дином. «Это та вдова, Дин, это все она, ее дочь утонула в реке». «Дин, чувак, тащи сюда свою задницу». «Можешь сам свою одежду в прачечную нести». «Тут какое-то говно творится». «Прости, забыл купить луковые колечки». «Эй, неудачник, раз уж ты съел мою яблочную слойку…».  
Как будто Сэм звонит ему. Он слышит те звуки, которые Сэм издавал, стоя в дьявольской ловушке. Как раненое дикое животное. Он слышит эти звуки во сне. Он слышит их, когда пьет кофе.  
Как-то ночью, неудачной ночью, он так напивается, что едва слепнет на один глаз, криво рисует дьявольскую ловушку на потолке комнаты мотеля. Садится прямо под ней. Он говорит так, словно молится. Он ставит чашу со своей кровью на огонь. Это и кровь Сэма тоже.  
Но ничего не выходит.

-

Дин не охотится. Он заряжает пистолет, но не пускает его в ход.

-

В следующую ночь, в следующий месяц, у него получается снова заехать к Бобби. Он тарабанит в дверь, и Бобби чуть не кончает его из ружья. Дин почти позволяет ему сделать это.  
Солнце садится.  
И вот под дьявольской ловушкой появляется Сэм. Он дрожит. Под глазами темные круги, будто он никогда не спит.  
Сэм тянется к Дину и теряет равновесие. Так они выясняют, что Сэм не может выйти за пределы ловушки.  
Дин сломлен. Ему хочется что-нибудь уничтожить. Медленно. Превратить в пепел. Засадить пулю кому-нибудь в лоб. Просто выстроить их в ряд и пустить в расход.  
Но Сэм только смотрит на него, произносит его имя три раза подряд. Как тогда, когда он был маленьким.  
Дин сидит с ним на полу. Кажется, Сэм стал сильнее, хотя и по-прежнему бледен. Он перестает дрожать. Он горячий, будто в лихорадке.  
\- Привет, - говорит Сэм.  
\- Привет, Сэмми.  
Дин начинает рассказывать ему какую-то ерунду: про дорогу, про «Импалу», - но Сэм перебивает его:  
\- Откуда у тебя эти синяки? Что, черт возьми, у тебя с челюстью?  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Дин. Он рад, что Сэм говорит полными предложениями.  
\- Хватит врать, говнюк. Пахнет от тебя, как будто в бухле купался.  
\- Ну, - Дин снова пожимает плечами.  
\- Дин, блять - ругается Сэм.  
После этого, он кладет одну руку Дину на колено. Рот у него сжат в тонкую линию, как в старые добрые времена, когда он злился из-за какой-то мелочи, которую выкинул Дин. Он заставляет Дина выложить все про драки в барах, угрожающе сжимая руку с каждой новой рассказанной деталью. Он заставляет Дина найти новое дело – простое, только посолить и сжечь.  
\- Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты потерял навыки поджигателя.  
Когда солнце восходит, Дин хватает Сэма за запястье, и тот добавляет:  
\- Не упейся до смерти, идиот.  
\- Сучка, - парирует Дин, - да я саму Смерть перепью.  
Сэм смеется, а Дин крепче сжимает пальцы в месте, где Сэм такой теплый.  
Но он все равно исчезает.

-

Дин охотится. Он раскапывает могилу и три раза ловит себя на том, что собирается что-то сказать Сэму.  
Он начинает говорить вслух. Глупые шутки. Дорожные байки. Однажды в Новом Орлеане я встретил одну девчонку. Однажды в Теннеси я был в одном баре. Однажды в Вайоминге меня стошнило в машине. Чертова закусочная. Они вместо бургеров подавали отбивные.  
Он говорит себе, чтобы не забыть рассказать Сэму.  
Призрак пытается разнести Дину череп, и мир превращается во что-то мерцающее. Может быть, у него сотрясение. Он едва не теряет равновесие и не падает в горящую могилу.  
Кости трещат в огне, они вот-вот расскажут Дину будущее.  
Но он так долго не задерживается. Его ждет бутылка виски.

-

Это всегда происходит ночью. Только ночью.  
Как только солнце умирает, падая за горизонт, в свою могилу, часы останавливаются.  
Он снова отправился к ведьме, купил у нее эти часы, после того как она чем-то смазала их механизм, чем-то, вроде крови Дина, волос Сэма и крупиц почерневшего праха из урны.  
Дин не задает вопросов. Непонятно, как, но часы знают, и кровь Дина знает.  
Время останавливается, но солнце – нет.  
Оно восходит, и Сэм исчезает.

-

Этого недостаточно.

-

В следующий месяц Дин к Бобби не заезжает.  
Он находится в одном и том же месте так долго, что под кожей что-то начинает шевелиться и кажется, что кости вот-вот полезут наружу. Что, если не сработает? Что, если что-то пойдет не так? Что, если. Если.  
Он рисует на потолке дьявольскую ловушку.  
И вот появляется Сэм, он улыбается Дину, как будто все в порядке. Как будто ему снова шестнадцать, и ветер развевает его волосы.  
Дин вспоминает.  
\- Привет, Сэм.  
Однажды, я встретил одну девчонку в Новом Орлеане. Однажды, я был в одном баре в Теннеси. Однажды, в Вайоминге, меня стошнило в машине. Чертова закусочная. Они вместо бургеров подавали отбивные.  
\- Тебя стошнило в машине, - говорит Сэм, не веря, и смеется.  
Как будто он не сидел в клетке, построенной из неподвластной времени ненависти. Как будто он сейчас пойдет купить кофе, чтобы немного размять ноги. Как будто потом они снова двинутся в путь.  
Часы стоят, и Сэм смеется, и его кожа под пальцами Дина – живая.  
\- Дин, - произносит Сэм, он как всегда бесконечно серьезен.  
Ему не нужно выходить за пределы ловушки, чтобы поцеловать Дина.  
Потом Сэм испаряется.

-

У него горят губы, когда он стирает ловушку.

-

Лето. Вот-вот наступит солнцестояние. Самая короткая ночь в году.  
Дин убирается в доме в конце улицы, который больше никому не нужен.  
Он отсиживается в этом доме. Ест при свечах, потому что медленно, но верно переходит на ночной образ жизни. Он начинает лучше видеть в темноте.  
Он рисует огромную ловушку, круг, будто таким образом притягивает Сэма, вытаскивает его из глубин.  
Он не думает о поцелуе Сэма.  
Он думает только о самой короткой ночи в году. О том, что он скажет.  
Кажется, что на протяжении всей жизни, если они что и говорили, так это «прощай».  
Сэм всегда говорил, что они не были созданы для этого. Не были созданы, чтобы горевать.  
Не были созданы, чтобы прощаться.

-

Когда появляется Сэм, нет никакого шума. У Дина не звенит в ушах. Ничто не заставляет молчать, воздух не движется.  
Он здесь. Он избит.  
\- В баре полез в драку, - фыркает Сэм и морщится, когда Дин хватает его за челюсть, поворачивая голову то так, то эдак.  
\- Черта с два, - говорит Дин.  
\- Просто содрал коленку.  
У него дрожат руки, его не трясет, как в первый раз, но его выдают руки.  
\- Сэмми.  
\- Посмотри на все это, - говорит Сэм, раскидывая руки, будто это – целый мир. - Что я пропустил?  
\- Да пошел ты, - говорит Дин. Вокруг только зажженные свечи, которые он нашел в багажнике, единственный источник света, и вдруг он так зол, что не видит Сэма.  
\- Дин, да ладно тебе, - вздыхает Сэм.  
Самая короткая ночь, у них нет на это времени, и Сэм ловит его, не выходя за пределы ловушки.  
\- Мое, - говорит Сэм, - мое время, оно пришло. Так что ты хотел сказать?  
\- Сэмми.  
\- Ага.  
Нечего говорить. Дин кладет руку на Сэма, потому что их Ад, один на двоих, прямо здесь, в летней темноте. Его ладонь скользит, накрывает жар Сэма, где его волосы завиваются, и Сэм опять вздыхает. Как раньше, когда спал в машине, покачиваясь всем телом на поворотах.  
\- Ты должен остаться, Сэм, - а потом Дин, блять, ненавидит себя за то, что все-таки сказал это.  
\- Ты обещал, - Сэм тянется к прикосновению Дина.  
Дин видит, что Сэм не спит, что синяк на скуле свежий, фиолетовый, глубокий. Что губа прокушена до крови.  
\- Что ты хотел сказать? - спрашивает Дин.  
Сэм качает головой, волосами щекоча Дину кожу там, где они прижимаются друг к другу, притянутые как магниты.  
Свеча с шипением гаснет.  
Дин постепенно переходит на ночной образ жизни, он видит в темноте; и Сэм наблюдает за ним, слабо улыбаясь.  
Сэм начинает рассказывать какую-то чепуху про то, как он стащил у Дина футболку, когда убегал в колледж; про то, как за Мотелем Номер Шесть горничная оставила у него на шее засос, как автомат сдох и начал бесплатно выплевывать банки с колой, - ты разве не помнишь? - как мы стирали в прачечной и к чертям отбелили наши джинсы; ты хочешь вкусные пирожные, чувак, тогда тебе дорога на юг, - помнишь? - эй, а ты знал, что в машине спрятан серебряный доллар, Дин, ты знал.  
Вот так оно и будет, думает Дин, он будет до самой смерти вызывать Сэма, как призрака, с помощью черепа ведьмы, закрывая глаза, пока проходит весь следующий месяц, медленно теряя дни.  
Он проводит большим пальцем по синяку на лице Сэма, и тот замолкает. У него горят глаза. Свечи мерцают.  
Они вдвоём – единственный свет в самую короткую ночь в году.  
Он прикасается ртом ко рту Сэма, и это уже не свечи горят.  
Это восходит солнце.

-

Кажется, что у брата пропадает голос, будто его вытащили.  
Сэм говорит: «Ты должен сделать для меня три вещи.  
Первое. Ты должен продолжить охотиться. Я знаю тебя. Ты ничего не поджигаешь, а я не могу нести ответственность за последствия.  
Второе. Завязывай уже бухать, Дин. Ты кончишь где-нибудь в водосточной яме, сглатывая собственные зубы или… или… или не впишешься по пьяни в крутой поворот, а у меня целая вечность на то, чтобы ненавидеть тебя.  
Третье. Ты должен».  
Он замолкает, и Дин спрашивает:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты должен.  
\- Валяй уже, просто скажи.  
Но Сэм отворачивается, и Дин срывается, больше не видя его глаз, просит:  
\- Останься.  
\- Да, наверное, в этом и дело, - говорит его брат.

-

Все, что Дин видит - это Сэм, как будто он близорук.  
Спустя все эти годы он понял, что означает это тянущее чувство внутри, эта боль на задворках, которую он так долго сдерживал.  
Все, что он видит – Сэм. Во всех смыслах.

-

Наконец, неизбежное происходит.  
Сэм снова целует его в осеннее равноденствие, когда ночи становятся дольше, и у них больше времени.  
Больше времени, Дин устал ждать, и он отвечает на поцелуй, глубоко, пока их губы не краснеют.  
Они трахаются под дьявольской ловушкой; под той, которую Дин держит в голове, пересекая страну, потому что у него нет дома, пока Сэма нет рядом с ним в этом круге из чертовых символов.  
Дин таращится на линии, которые нарисовал, пока Сэм вылизывает ему шею; прямо там, где медленно пульсирует кровь.  
Но Сэм отодвигается, он зол, переплетен с Дином, он говорит:  
\- Что, черт возьми, с тобой происходит?  
Говорит о сердцебиение Дина, потому что оно едва ощутимое, мерцающее. Дин вздрагивает. Сэм сильно давит пальцами, пытаясь найти пульс, оставляя синяки.  
\- Что ты сделал, - спрашивает Сэм опять.  
Он голый и злой, и Дин дергается:  
\- Нужна кровь, Сэмми, и я…  
\- Блять, скажи уже, Дин.  
\- Я на грани. Почти мертв. Пока ты мертв.  
«Жив», - он хочет сказать. «Здесь», - он хочет сказать. «Мой».  
Сэм скатывается с него, забирая с собой тепло, а Дин таращится на линии, который сам нарисовал.  
Есть правила, Сэм.

-

Он знает, Сэм не спит.  
Он сам больше не спит, живет на горьком кофе. Он начинает видеть мертвецов. Каждый день. Они грязные, мутные, будто они под водой. Он видит мертвецов, пойманных в замкнутый круг, как Сизиф, которого приговорили бесконечно катить на гору камень: они словно неупокоенные души, призраки, которые не могут отпустить.  
Все это началось одновременно с заварухой с Сэмом, с вызовом, с этими визитами. Будто Сэм преследует его.  
Только вот Сэм не мертв. А это в миллион раз хуже.  
Он все еще видит небо. Однажды в назначенный день, тот, который был отмечен кровью Дина и острыми, как осколки, словами, сорвавшимися с его губ, набежали тучи. Зеленые, давящие, как перед торнадо. Грозовой фронт заволок небо - будто оно знает, что в темноте произойдет что-то неестественное.  
Дин думает, что это будут они, их руки друг на друге. И эта особенная штука с Сэмом; то, как Сэм произносит его имя, расстегивает джинсы; то, как ему необходимо почувствовать кожу Сэма под своей; и то, как глаза Сэма удерживают его, словно крючками.  
Дин думает, что это будут они, или то, что он нарушает законы, чтобы снова увидеть своего брата, всего лишь на одну ночь, и еще на одну, и еще.

-

Эта пронзительная улыбка Сэма.

-

Он охотится, как и просил Сэм. Он охотится, уничтожает зло, которое должно быть уничтожено, сжигает всё, что только может. От этого становится хорошо, так, как он уже и не надеялся себя почувствовать.  
Дин доверяет Сэму в своих желаниях.  
Он охотится без передышки, кассиры не смотрят на него, когда он покупает соль и спички, официантки не смотрят на него, когда наливают кофе, пододвигая тарелку с пирогом.  
Когда дорога зовет его, он едет.

-

У Сэма приоткрыт рот, он мокрый и касается виска Дина, а Дин удерживает его запястья над головой, вдавливая Сэма в пол своим весом.  
Скорее всего, ему будут сниться кошмары о том, как Сэм исчезает прямо из-под него, но он уже забыл про сон, так что ему, блять, абсолютно насрать.  
Оранжевое небо и...  
Сэм мерцает, словно это какой-то опыт выхода души из тела, он мерцает, прижатый к Дину, и тот жмурится, нет, нет, нет.  
\- Сэм, что ты такое?  
Он снова мерцает, оставаясь на месте. Солнце восходит на небо.  
\- Какого черта, вот же блять, что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Дин, он напуган как никогда, напуган, что это слишком дорого обойдется.  
\- Я остаюсь, - говорит Сэм. - После всего, что я сделал, я смогу.  
Ему больно. Глаза зажмурены, челюсти сжаты, как и каждый раз, когда Дин зашивал ему раны или гнал в больницу.  
Дин трясет его.  
\- Нет, Сэм, остановись. Прекрати, прекрати, прекрати, я снова увижу тебя, ты же знаешь.  
Сэм извивается, корчась, будто он сражается с невидимыми крюками и цепями.  
\- Нет.  
Такой упрямый младший брат Дина, упрямый и при жизни, и после смерти, и.  
Снаружи солнце светит ярко и чисто, а Сэм такой же, какой и был, он буквально обжигает Дина, несвязанно бубнит что-то на латыни, добавляя: «Я остаюсь, я остаюсь, я остаюсь».  
\- Есть правила, Сэм. Блять. Ты, ты не сделаешь этого. Не сделаешь.  
\- Какие правила, Дин, да ладно тебе, - шипит Сэм сквозь зубы. - Каким правилам ты следуешь, когда вызываешь меня каждый месяц? Ты, блять, кровь пускаешь для этого!  
\- Сэмми, хватит, пожалуйста, остановись.  
Сэм снова мерцает так сильно, что Дин чувствует это кожей.  
\- Ты сказал «пожалуйста», - удивленно произносит Сэм.  
И исчезает.

-

Он не пьет, как Сэм и просил, поэтому ему снятся сны. Хотя он и думает, что не спит.  
Он видит сны.  
Иногда это самые настоящие видения: пауки сползают с потолка, руки тянутся через спинку кровати к его лицу, маленькие трещины в стенах мира, через которые он видит.  
Кажется, что он меняется. Зубы кажутся острее, когда он проводит языком по кончику, а однажды его челюсть вздрагивает, и он кусает сам себя. Идет кровь.  
Он ничего не рассказывает Сэму.

-

Сэм обнимает себя, говорит:  
\- Холодно здесь.  
И Дин хочет спросить, холодно ли там, есть ли ледяные решетки, на которые бросили Сэма, потому что у него опять синяки, еще больше, гораздо больше.  
Они не спешат, когда ночи становятся длиннее.

-

Дин теряет сознание. Он приходит в себя, лежа у Сэма на бедре, чувствуя жесткую ткань. Его джинсы пахнут Сэмом, как и каждый день их жизни.  
Он не рассказал брату, что для более долгих ночей нужно больше крови.  
Сэм говорит:  
\- Потерял сознание от нетерпения, хех. Знаю, меня просто невозможно дождаться.  
\- Ты даже представить не можешь, - говорит Дин и целует брата.

-

Он возвращается к ведьме. Этого недостаточно, никогда не будет достаточно, он с самого начала был слишком отчаян и глуп.  
Она наклоняет голову, хвост из волос спадает на одно плечо.  
\- Надо было раньше думать, когда ты впервые пришел ко мне, - говорит она.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Ты сказал, что хочешь вернуть брата. Ты не сказал, на сколько.  
\- Знаю, - говорит Дин спокойно, хоть он и готов всадить пулю ей в сердце.  
\- Ну ладно, можешь попробовать это. Но сначала лучше бы немного почитать.  
Она улыбается ему, держа птичью косточку с маленькими белыми отметинами в руке, а ее кошка, сидя на столешнице рядом, мурлыкает. Кажется, ее глаза чернеют, когда она поворачивается и отдает Дину еще один клочок бумаги.  
Дин говорит:  
\- У меня есть время.

-

Он ищет информацию, читает о крови, о том, чем придется пожертвовать. В старых сказках ведь была правда. И все эти сказания о том, как вырывали сердца, глаза и руки, голоса; о «днем – животное, а ночью – человек»; про зубы, ножи в ногах. Чем еще ты можешь пожертвовать.  
Нужно куда больше, чем кто-либо мог представить.

-

Теперь, когда Сэм появляется, он всегда в синяках. Он старается скрыть это, но Дин все равно видит.  
Он проводит пальцами поверх.  
\- Выглядишь дерьмово, - говорит Сэм.  
\- Смотрите, кто заговорил, - отвечает Дин.  
Они злы друг на друга, а потом Сэм замечает:  
\- Сон помогает.  
\- Ну, тогда выруби меня. Один удар, - добавляет Дин.

-

В темноте его рот сияет, Дин видит. На фоне его кожи у Сэма такие белые зубы, в этом покинутом доме, в окружении свечей, внутри самой большой дьявольской ловушки, которую Дин когда-либо делал. Их ловушки.  
Его брат шепчет что-то, прислонившись к его телу, какие-то обещания, клятвы, крепкие, как железная цепь, пока Дин переплетает пальцы в мягких волосах Сэма.  
Они оба скользкие от пота, и Сэм медлит, мучительно медлит, и Дин говорит:  
\- Мне нужно кое-что от тебя.  
\- Для чего.  
\- Увидишь.  
Сэм вздыхает, его горячее дыхание касается ребер Дина, и тот вздрагивает. Он жив.  
\- Дин, в машине есть серебряный доллар, я его там припрятал, ты знал? 

-

Каждый раз у Дина почти останавливается сердце.  
Как по часам. Время не стоит.  
Часы знают, потому что кровь Дина знает.

-

Брат Дина отбрасывает волосы с глаз, говорит:  
\- Ты знал, что это больно?  
\- Что? Отчего больно?  
Сэм таращится в потолок, потом пожимает плечами.  
\- Ничего, забудь.  
Дин почти говорит: «Да, думаю, я знаю».  
Больно оттого, что он едет слишком быстро, чтобы лишь бы заглушить шум дороги. Больно, когда его пальцы сжимаются вокруг оружия. Теперь еще больно, когда он глотает кофе. Больно, когда принимает душ. Больно, когда открывает глаза. Больно говорить. Больно, потому что Сэм заперт в гребаной клетке, потому что он любит своего брата.  
\- Я чувствую это, Дин. Я чувствую, когда ты режешь себя, - произносит Сэм.  
Он кладет ладонь Дину между лопаток.  
\- Я больше этого не чувствую, - отвечает Дин.  
-  
Зимнее солнцестояние. Самая долгая ночь в году. У них никогда не будет времени больше, чем сегодня.  
Слова на клочке бумаги ясны и ничего не преуменьшают. Правда, как она есть. Спасибо вам большое.  
Дин находит серебряный доллар. Тот лежит в книге, заброшенной в угол багажника. Он пару раз подкидывает монету, заключая сделку сам с собой.  
«Орел - я верну Сэма навсегда. Решка - я верну Сэма навсегда». 

Для зимнего солнцестояния придется отдать столько, что он потеряет сознание, но, судя по клочку бумаги, возвращение Сэма может потребовать всей его крови. Если он недостаточно силен. Если он недостаточно силен для своего брата.  
Сэм может сломать его.  
Как его улыбка.

-

Раздается хруст, будто в лесу прячутся волки.  
Он сидит внутри ловушки, скрестив ноги. Единственный свет, его зубы кажутся острее, их слишком много во рту.  
Его рука вспотела там, где он держит серебряный доллар, и он улыбается, думая: «Нет места лучше дома».  
Сегодня он станет резать между шрамами.  
Сердцебиение замедляется, и каждый раз, когда он пускает кровь, кажется, что он засыпает.

Конец.


End file.
